The end cap of the instant invention comprises a compound curved sheet metal construction for spanning and closing the gap between the upper marginal edge of an outwardly convexly bowed rounded vehicle body end and the adjacent end of a generally flat top for the vehicle body including downwardly curving opposite side marginal portions.
Various similar end caps and methods of forming the same have been heretofore provided, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,707,172 and 3,389,670 as well as the end cap and method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,223. However, these previously known end caps require complex and expensive manufacturing methods and, accordingly, a need exists for a similar end cap which may be produced by simplified inexpensive manufacturing processes.